Babysitting: A Klaine Oneshot
by xxBlowthecandlesout
Summary: Blaine is babysitting his cousins. Kurt offers to help. Just a little bit of fluff for the holidays.


** Babysitting: A Klaine Oneshot ~ **

**A/N: I haven't been writing lately because I've been swamped with French homework, but I'm hopefully going to start to write a lot more, soon. Also, an update on the camping trip fic- It's been put on a temporary hiatus only because my personal laptop crashed and is in the process of being fixed. All the chapters/chapter outlines were on there so I have nothing to go off of until it gets returned to me. Once I get it back (sometime in early January) another chapter will be up. Okay. Enough of my rambling, please, read on! xx – M. **

* * *

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers tracing mindlessly over the pattern on Blaine's blue comforter. Blaine appeared in the open doorway, his hair half-gelled, one shoe on, the other in his hand. He had a frantic look in his eyes, which only made Kurt smile.

"Problem?" Kurt asked, a giggle threatening to escape.

Blaine looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How'd you get in?"He asked, his eyes raking over his dorm room door.

Kurt laughed quietly, looking down, "David let me in.. I-I can go if you'd like.."

Blaine shook his head, smiling, "No. Stay.. I just.. I sort of have plans today..."

Kurt nodded, standing up gracefully, "Oh. Erm, if I had known... I-I should have called."

Blaine chuckled, taking a seat on the bed to pull on his other shoe, "Kurt, it's alright... I'm babysitting my little cousin."

Kurt looked at him cautiously, "Your cousin?"

Blaine nodded, looking up at Kurt, "Yeah. Well, _**cousin's**_.. Two of them- Aidan and Bridget."

Kurt bit his lip as he watched Blaine move over to the small mirror to fix his hair, "How old are they?"

"4 and 7," Blaine grinned, turning to grab his keys, "Would you like to join me?"

Kurt looked down at his outfit, it wasn't really babysitting material. He shrugged. _Why not?_ "Sure, I'd love to..."

Blaine grinned again, holding his hand out for Kurt. They occasionally would hold hands or cuddle during a movie but neither had expressed any interest in taking the next step. Kurt smiled, taking his hand. He let Blaine lead him out to his car, David and Wes giving them a look as they passed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~

About forty minutes later they pulled up to a large blue house surrounded by a white fence. The front yard held a small red playhouse, obviously made for a child. In the far corner a large tree sat with a tire swing hanging off of one of the branches. Blaine got out of his car leading Kurt up to the front door. It was a lighter blue then the rest of the house, the doorknob a shiny golden color. Blaine opened the door, smiling at the unmistakable smell of chocolate chip cookies. He invited Kurt in, shutting the door behind him. Just then a small blonde ran in front of them, a golden dog chasing after her. The child didn't seem to notice either of the two boys. Blaine just shrugged, pulling Kurt into the Kitchen. Sure enough there was a blue plate holding fresh cookies. Blaine snuck over to where the plate sat, he reached over to grab one but a small voice sounded from the entrance.

"You're just as bad as the children," the voice said, giggling.

Blaine and Kurt turned around to see a tiny woman, although taller than Blaine, walking towards them. There was a wicker laundry basket under her arm full of what Kurt assumed were clean clothes. The woman walked across the Kitchen, setting the basket down. She smiled a big smile at Blaine, her blue eyes shining. She was short although taller than Blaine in comparison. Her hair was long and brown, like Blaine's but significantly less curly. It was more wavy then anything. She was wearing plain blue jeans paired with a long sleeve red shirt. She was stunning, Kurt thought- even if she was in her mid thirties.

Blaine walked over to the woman, kissing her cheek, "Aunt Alice, this is a friend of mine, Kurt.."

Kurt smiled softly, as the small woman embraced him gently, "Hi Kurt.."

"Hello, Alice.." He smiled.

Blaine grinned goofily, "Where are the little ones?"

Alice smiled, running a hand through her hair, "They're upstairs.. Is Kurt going to help you watch them?"

Blaine nodded, "Unless you're opposed to that..."

Alice shook her head, "Not at all.." She glanced down at her watch, shaking her head. "I've got to get going, thank you so much for helping Blaine..."

Blaine shrugged, grabbing a cookie, "I don't mind Aunt Alice..."

The small woman smiled once more before leaving the Kitchen.

"She's stunning," Kurt said in silent awe.

Blaine chuckled, "You should have seen her pictures from before she had Aidan and Bridget.."

~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"27, 28, 29, 30... Ready or not!" Blaine yelled as he removed his hands from his eyes.

He peered under the bed and in the closet as he tried to find them. He trekked downstairs, checking all the obvious places. He heard giggling coming from the coat closet- he shook his head opening the door. Bridget blushed as Blaine scooped her up into his arms.

"Where's Kurt?" He asked.

"Your really pretty friend?" Bridget giggled.

Blaine sighed, "Yes."

Bridget shrugged, "He's hiding.."

Blaine chuckled, setting her down as he went into the Kitchen. He saw Aidan's feet sticking out of from under the table. He shook his head, tugging lightly on his ankle.

"Bwainey! You found me!" Aidan giggled, crawling out from under the table.

Blaine nodded, "I did.. Where's Kurt?"

Aidan giggled more, "Closet.." He said clapping his hands.

Blaine smirked, "In your room?"

Aidan nodded once more.

Blaine let Aidan get on his back as they went back upstairs. He opened the closet, beaming at Kurt.

Kurt pouted. "You told him, didn't you?" Kurt said, tickling Aidan.

"Sowwy, Kurtie," Aidan giggled from all the tickling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine grabbed out two glasses from the cupboard and set them on the counter. Kurt was standing in front of the oven stirring the macaroni and cheese.

"You don't have to do that Kurt, I can do it," Blaine said, pouring some apple juice into each of the cups.

Kurt sighed, "I want to.."

Blaine smiled, taking the cups to the table. When he turned back to the stove, Kurt was finishing it up. Kurt took the hot dogs from the pan they were sitting in and dumped them into the ready macaroni and cheese. He stirred it a little more before scooping some onto each plate. He carried them to the table, smiling at Blaine.

"What?" Kurt blushed.

"Thank you for joining me.." Blaine said lamely.

Kurt kissed his cheek, patting his shoulder softly. He went into the Living Room to get the two little ones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dinner dishes had been cleaned and put away and Bridget and Aidan were sleeping, Blaine led Kurt into the Living Room. He plopped down on the couch, bringing Kurt with him. Kurt giggled as he landed beside him. Blaine picked some random movie and soon both boys were fast asleep, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder. Alice wasn't the least bit surprised when she came home later that evening to see both boys cuddled up.

**A/N: Just a little oneshot I wrote when my power went out.. Reviews would be lovely ~ also to clear it up: In this Kurt and Blaine aren't together yet, but they obviously like each other. Also- Aidan is four and Bridget is seven. I got those two particular names from an amazing RP Britt/Artie couple on Twitter, they're children's names are Bridget and Aidan. xx – M. **


End file.
